


Breathe

by WedgeTailed



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Explosions, Family, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailed/pseuds/WedgeTailed
Summary: Connor had woken at the sharp sound of Will’s ringtone. He grumbled quietly as Will rolled away from him to answer, bright light flooding the room. “Hello?” Will asked tiredly. He heard Will’s name then a few seconds later a loud thud on the other end of the line.





	Breathe

Jay woke up suddenly, gasping and sweaty. He’d had a dream that he was drowning, he couldn’t breathe, his head foggy. He held a hand to his forehead, shaking his head slightly. He found he couldn’t shake the feeling away. His breaths were heavy and ragged, head clouded and weighted. His eyelids were begging his brain to close. 

Something wasn’t right about this whole situation. He looked at Adam, curled on his side and sleeping peacefully. A little too peacefully. “Adam,” Jay groggily shook his shoulder, each turn getting more intense, until he felt like he was almost screaming his name. He quickly got out of bed, pressing his hands against the bed head, then the bed side table. 

With numb fingers, he clumsily grabbed his phone speed dialling the one person his panic brain could think of. He heard the dial tone and would’ve been bouncing urgently on his toes if he weren’t so drained. His eyelids fluttered slightly before he heard the familiar voice. “Hello?” “Will-” he tried to start, but soon he felt himself unintentionally falling and pain in his forehead, then-

\------

Connor had woken at the sharp sound of Will’s ringtone. He grumbled quietly as Will rolled away from him to answer, bright light flooding the room, making Connor hide his face. “Hello?” Will asked huskily. He heard Will’s name then a few seconds later a loud thud on the other end of the line. He quickly turned around as Will stood up fast. “Jay? Jay!?” Will yelled into the phone, making Connor wince. Connor shifted as Will hurriedly shoved his jacket on. “You want me to come?” he said tiredly, already sliding out of bed. “No, you don’t have too,” Will said, stricken with worry. 

Connor levelled him with a tired smile. “Will,” he started softly, “I’ll drive.” Will nodded sharply, before rushing out the door. Connor went after him, shoving his arms into his leather jacket as he went. Connor jumped into the car as Will grasped the sides of the seat nervously. As Connor sped down the streets, driving as if he had sirens, he could see Will’s leg bouncing irritably. Connor kept his eyes firmly on the road but reached out to take Will’s hand. 

“They’ll be alright, Will,” Connor said softly. “I know, I know,” Will said, not convinced at all by Connor but taking some comfort in the words. They finally reached Jay’s flat, both knowing Adam would be there too, he’d moved out and given his house to his sister and nephew. The reason why Will was in such a panic was because Jay had Adam. If Jay was calling Will, why couldn’t Adam help and what happened for Jay to suddenly not reply to him? Will was more panicked by this stage as they pulled up to Jay’s apartment. 

He silently got out of the car and walked at a fast pace to the door. Connor scrambled to get in front of him in his march up to the door. “Will. Will!” Connor growled, finally getting him to stop. “We don’t know what’s in there,” Connor said. “I know, but he’s my baby brother,” Will said desperately. Connor sighed, “I know, we just need to be careful.” Will gave a small nod and Connor let him forward, keeping pace just behind him. Will tried the knob, relieved that the door didn’t budge. He searched for Jay’s spare key on his key ring and quickly unlocked the door. 

As soon as they stepped inside the air felt heavy, making them step back. They looked at each other, wild eyed. Connor lifted the collar of his shirt over his mouth, Will mirroring. It was deathly quiet in the apartment and it set them both on edge. Will lead the way down the hallway and to the bedroom, both still on high alert just in case there were attackers. 

They gently pushed open the door and paused as they found Adam still curled up in bed, Jay sprawled on the floor beside the bed. Further investigation brought to light that Adam was dead still, his lips turning blue and Jay was very pale, blood slowly pooling at his head. “Shit,” Will muttered, “Call an ambulance!”

\------

The tell-tale sound of the tones dropped followed by, “Truck 81, Squad 3. Unknown chemical incident at 78 N Jersey St.” Kelly sat up quickly, adrenaline pumping through his system as he whipped back the blankets, suddenly getting a wack to the face as Matt thrashed awake. “Aw Matt,” Kelly groaned as he collapsed back down, holding his nose. 

“Geez Kel,” Matt said apologetically, sitting up to take in his husband’s injury. “Right in the nose,” Kelly groaned out, practically falling out of Matt’s office bed onto his feet. Matt was behind him as they took of at a run to the engine bays. Ambo was out on a different call. “Remind me never to sleep with you at the station again,” Kelly grunted, pulled up his turn out pants. 

“Aw, love you too honey,” Matt chuckled before they separated, slamming the doors of their respective rigs. “Truck 81 enroute to Unknown chemical incident at 78 N Jersey St,” Matt said into the radio as Otis shoved it into gear and the truck rolled forward.  
\------  
Truck 81 got to the scene closely followed by Squad 3. Matt quickly recognised four men, two laying on the lawn outside and two expertly looking over them. Matt jumped out of the truck, his crew on his heels, Squad 3 close behind. Matt started to recognise the two conscious men as he got closer. “Dr Rhodes, Dr Halstead, are you guys ok? What’s going on?” His tired mind then processed the movement Connor was performing on one of the unconscious men. 

Connor looked wrecked as he tiredly pushed down on the men’s chest, pausing to give mouth to mouth then going again. He watched Kelly rush over and take over compressions from Connor. Will looked up from where he was bend over his brother, pressing a now red splotched cloth to his bloodied forehead. “The flat is full of some airborne chemical,” he answered, out of breath. Mat could hear mumbling from Kelly and Connor in the background, something about 15 minutes. 

Will then continued, “We found them-” Connor cut him off be yelling with relief, “I have a pulse!” Suddenly there was a large hissing nose, leaving Casey with barely have enough time to yell get down, as flames erupted from the flat in the blink of an eye. Matt pushed Will down and shielded Jay, Kelly doing the same with Connor and Adam, all other members following their officer’s leads. 

The only thing they could feel was blinding white heat and ringing in their ears. Kelly looked around a little dazed, counting his crew then Matt’s crew then checking on their victims. Connor’s eyes were wide as he stared at the fiery remains of Jay’s flat. As soon as Kelly felt as if he could breathe again, he jumped up and yelled orders to his crew while Matt radioed for more rigs, including Engine 51. Kelly eyes were suddenly drawn to movement beside Dr Halstead and Matt. 

Jay was now awake, looking confused and dazed. He blinked then tried to sit up but found his lungs wouldn’t let him move anything more than his chest to breath. “Jay,” Will said, his voice thick and sounding distant to Jay. Jay was vaguely aware of the fire, the heat and the acidic smell of a house on fire. He started to panic, his breaths rushing into his lungs in short bursts. “A-d-am,” he croaked, wincing at how weak he knew he sounded and felt. 

Will’s hazy face fell slightly, and he looked somewhere it the distance. He then looked back down, “Let’s just focus on you now buddy.” Jay felt as if he couldn’t breathe again. He heard sirens and soon faces he’d never seen before were over him. He felt himself being lifted, his vision starting to black out. “No, no, no, no,” he muttered, trying to convince them to let him try and get up. He had to make sure Adam had woken up like he had. “Adam,” he managed to say as the blackness overtook his consciousness.

\------

Adam slowly cracked his eyes open, only to close them again. His head felt heavy and all he could hear was sluggish sounding voices. Was he drunk? No, last he knew he was falling asleep with Jay beside him. Something must have happened. Why else would he be in a blindly bright room that he could only assume was a hospital. Maybe he did get a bit too drunk for his own good and passed out. But why does it feel different. He groaned, or at least he thinks he did. 

He gasped and found that the more he breathed the less foggy everything thing was. He fought to take deeper lungfuls of air and his hearing started to sharpen. First the slow beeping of what he assumed was a heart monitor came to him, then he started to hear a voice that sounded vaguely familiar. “Adam? Adam can you hear me?” He gulped more air down, faster and faster, but as he did so pain flared in his chest. The beeping was too loud, too fast, it made fear bloom inside of him.

Suddenly it was like his muscles spasmed and soon he found himself sitting, mask falling into his lap, hands gripping the rails, heaving in lungfuls of antiseptic laced air, eyes open wide to the brightness of the world. Honestly it was like someone put the contrast up too high in photoshop. He groaned hoarsely finding himself falling back onto a soft surface and staring up at a bright fluorescent light. He could hear panic in that same voice as someone gripped and shook his shoulder. He winced, scrunching up his eyes as his now oversensitive hearing was bombarded by one Dr Will Halstead. 

“Will,” he rasped out. Will fell silent, sighing with relief. “Shut up.” Will found himself unable to help the burst of laughter that erupted out of him. “Alright, alright,” Will said softer, grinning. The was a moment before Adam gathered himself enough to try and figure what had happened. “Why am I at hospital?” he asked, his voice sounding better. He felt a straw press to his lips and he took it in as Will started to explained, “You and Jay were in an accident, he-” “Shit Jay. What happened!” Adam gasped, sitting up and knocking the cup from Will’s grasp onto himself. 

Will placed a firm hand on Adam’s shoulder and gently pushed him back down. This time Adam’s vision swam, and he felt lightheaded. “Stop talking and listen,” Will said, shoving the oxygen mask onto his face. Adam complied, staring at Will, waiting for an explanation, worry in his eyes. Will didn’t waste any time. “Jay’s apartment was filled with Carbon Monoxide while you two were in it. You suffered more from inhaling it while Jay suffered more from hitting his head. We actually lost you for about 15 minutes Adam.” Will paused letting it all sink in. 

Adam’s hand shakily rose to his mask and slowly took it off. “I died?” Adam asked more to himself, yet Will still answered. “Yes.” Adam sat there for a few moments. “Did Jay?” “No. I suspect that’s from military training,” Will said, forcing a smile and placing his hand over Adam’s to slide the mask back on. Adam looked at Will confused. “How long?” he said, voice muffled. “6 days.” Adam’s eyes widened, “Shit, man.” There was another pause, Adam’s frown deepening. “And Jay?” 

“Only 5, I actually sent him to get some food. I’ll go get him for you,” Will smiled, gripping Adam’s shoulder before standing. He walked out of the room and met Connor who was walking past the door. “How is he?” Connor asked. “He’s doing good. The kid’s tired though,” Will said lowly, glancing back at Adam who had shut his eyes again. “Hey, you did good,” Connor smiled tiredly. Will placed a hand on his cheek briefly, knowing he himself looked as tired as Connor, “you too baby.” Will caught a glimpse of movement coming towards them and he looked up to see Jay, coffee in hand. 

Will stepped in front of him before he could go in, Connor stepping around them to go to a patient. He winced at little at the sight of his little brother’s head wrapped up, knowing there were 12 stitches underneath it. “Will?” Jay asked a little shakily and concerned. “He’s awake, but tired,” Will warned, a small smile on his face. Jay beamed and Will stepped out of his way, letting him go into the room and sit beside Adam’s hospital bed.

\------

Connor looked at Adam who was squished beside him in this Halstead sandwich. There really was not enough room on this couch for four people, but he could tell they were all enjoying the closeness. Will was roaring at his baseball team as they scored a home run, Connor cheering along, while Adam and Jay groaned. 

A knock at the door had Connor ungracefully prying himself away from his spot, leaving Will to fall onto Adam who protested very loudly. Connor chuckled as he went to the door. He liked having his boyfriend’s brother and his boyfriend living with them. It certainly made in more interesting around the house, especially the younger cop’s antics. He got to the door and opened it a huge grin on his face. Matt and Kelly were on the other side and held up two six packs and take-out. “Oh god, I’m starving!” Jay yelled from the couch. 

The coupled chuckled ushering themselves in, Connor shutting the door behind them. Kelly and Matt placed their offerings down onto the coffee table then pushed the armchair closer to the couch, squishing themselves into it. Connor sat himself down in between Adam and Will again. Kelly, Matt, Jay and Adam all cheered as their team got two runs. Connor smiled. It had been a few weeks since the youngest couple in the room had almost died. 

Although it would never be forgotten, the panic in the air and the deathly quite before the explosion, it can be put a side tonight. Tonight, they all just shared the togetherness. Some greasy food, a cold one and a good game of baseball with their family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed. It was originally called Carbon Monoxide but I thought Breathe sounded better, because they do a lot of that XD. Although... it's not as good as I thought it would be, but hey at least I got it down :)  
> Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
